This invention relates generally to air movement detection devices and more specifically, to a new apparatus for housing and dispensing a natural or man-made windborne fibrous material useful in detecting the direction and speed of ambient air currents. The present invention is attachable to virtually any surface and/or may be incorporated into the construction of myriad products. The present invention is of particular use to golfers, athletes and other sportsmen such as hunters or archers, marksmen, professionals, military personnel, hobbyists, wildlife observers or in any other activity where knowledge of air movement, air currents, wind direction, wind speed and thermals may be important.
Knowledge of ambient air conditions, including wind direction, wind speed and thermal movement, is especially important where any type of athletic projectile, such as a golf ball, football, soccer ball, or high speed projectile, such as a bullet, slug or arrow, is being launched or propelled over relatively long distances to reach and accurately contact desired locations or specified targets.
Golfers, in particular, must be constantly aware of ambient air conditions during match play and practice. Prior to attempting a golf shot, most golfers will routinely pick up small pieces of grass, turf, debris or other lightweight material and will toss the material into the air in an attempt to detect and track air patterns, air movement, wind shifts, wind direction and/or wind speed. Knowledge of ambient air conditions allows the golfer to compensate for the air movement and to improve his or her chances for making a more accurate golf shot.
Firearm and bow hunters, soldiers, law enforcement personnel, competitive marksmen and/or athletes, all rely on knowledge of wind direction, wind speed and, in some cases, the thermal movement of air in order to ensure or improve the accuracy of their shots and, in some instances, to protect their lives. This is particularly true for long range outdoor shots where knowledge of wind direction and wind speed will allow one to accurately compensate for the effects of wind drift on the projectile (ball, bullet, arrow, etc.) being launched or shot thereby increasing the chances for success.
Hunters, without regard to the type of weapon used, and persons desiring to observe animals in the wild, must also closely monitor, and be constantly aware of, wind direction, wind shifts and thermals in order to avoid being detected or “winded” by the animal being observed or by the game or prey being hunted. Most game animals have a very keen sense of smell and a successful hunter or observer must frequently stop to check air currents or wind direction in order to stay downwind of the desired observation animal or intended prey. Experienced hunters and observers will therefore always strive to keep the wind in their face, regardless of how strong the breeze or air current may be, thereby significantly reducing the chances of the animal or prey picking up his or her human scent. Successful game hunters and observers will also remember to take daily thermals into account and have means available to check these currents at appropriate times during the day. For instance, in the evening when the atmosphere is cooling, the cooler air will tend to fall or sink thereby pushing air downhill. In the morning when the atmosphere is heating up, the warmer air will tend to rise thereby pulling air uphill. Monitoring these changes in daily thermals or air currents will allow a hunter or observer to avoid being “winded” by the observed animal or intended prey. Knowledge of ambient air conditions is particularly important when hunting or observing birds. Many larger birds, such as ducks or geese, will almost always attempt to land “into the wind” thereby requiring the hunter or observer to have accurate knowledge of wind direction in order to set up and conduct a successful hunt or observation session.
Football kickers, such as punters or place kickers, must also be constantly aware of ambient air conditions during games and practice. Prior to attempting a field goal, a punt or a kick off, a football kicker very often will pick up small pieces of grass or turf and will toss the material into the air in an attempt to detect and track air patterns, air movement, wind shifts, wind direction and/or wind speed. Knowledge of ambient air conditions allows the kicker to compensate for the air movement and to improve his or her chances for making a more accurate kick or shot. Similarly, soccer players, prior to attempting a penalty shot or corner kick, will generally use this technique to help them determine ambient wind direction and speed in order to improve the accuracy of their kicks or shots.
As discussed, present methods and devices for detecting and monitoring the direction and speed of air currents include tossing particles of grass, turf or other lightweight material into the air and observing the movement of the material. Other methods include observing the movement of pin flags, streamers or other objects easily disturbed by air currents, the use of lighters or matches to observe the direction or movement of the generated flame, puff bottles filled with observable powder or mist which can be squeezed or otherwise caused to spray said powder or mist into the air for observation, strings attached to the end of a rifle barrel and the use of dust or other free floating material which can be dropped from a hand-held container. However, while these prior art methods and devices are indeed useful in detecting air currents or wind direction, the inconvenience, unreliability, noise, chemical odor, potential visual detection, physical handling and movement associated with the use of these methods and devices leave much room for improvement. Additionally, some of these methods and devices are weather sensitive and may not work properly or be effective in all weather conditions.
It would be expedient, therefore, to provide an improved method and apparatus for quickly, easily, accurately and very conveniently aiding one in detecting ambient air currents, wind direction, wind shifts, wind speed and thermals at all times, in any weather, without excessive body movement or motion, without odor, and/or without the necessity of propelling or spraying visually detectable and/or odorous substances into the air.